


678-triple nine-8212

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: Busy schedules have prevented Seth and Jon from seeing each other. They’ll rectify that soon.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	678-triple nine-8212

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This fic falls in the same universe as my [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560983.com) [previous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223370) ambrollins fics. You don’t need to read them to understand this one however. Just know that in this universe, Jon is with Renee, Seth is with Becky, and they are also together individually. Yay consensual polyamory! 
> 
> This is set after the December ninth episode of Raw after Seth turned full heel.
> 
> Oh and of course, [title from here.](https://youtu.be/47Fbo4kU2AU) It’s definitely suggested listening.

Seth picked up on the first ring. 

“I like this new you babe.” Jon mumbled through the receiver.

Seth rolled his eyes, switching his phone to speaker and laying it on his chest. 

“Did you actually watch Raw?” Seth asked, bringing a hand up near his face to examine his fingernails. Jon couldn’t even see him and he was trying to feign his disinterest. 

Jon let out a scoff, as if he were actually affronted. 

“Babe, I resent that. You think I don’t keep up with your show?!” Jon asked, but Seth could detect the sarcasm in his voice. Seth just snorted. 

“Okay fine, I watched a recap on YouTube. But that’s still keeping up,” Jon reasoned.

“I guess it is, yeah. But you like it?” Seth asked, trying to hide the curiosity that was negging at him. Jon hummed. 

“I do. Kinda… familiar, reminiscent of something in your past though eh?” It was probably a joke, but Seth had heard that several times after the show. 

“I have no intention of starting a new faction, okay? They’re just henchmen, is all.” Seth clarified. He didn’t want his motives questioned or his words twisted. “People just… like me better… when I’m a bad guy.” Seth said softly. 

“You seemed to be doing alright last year as a face. What changed?” 

“You know what changed.” Seth snapped. Jon hummed. 

“Baby-” 

“I know, Jon. I know.” 

It’s an argument they’d had a million times. One without a resolution. Jon wasn’t coming back. Seth was still learning to accept that. 

“Baby I love you. Like capital L LOVE. What do I gotta do to remind you?” 

“I know you do… I love you too, more than anything. It’s just…” 

“I know it’s hard,” Jon agreed, and Seth let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He grabbed the phone and placed it directly next to his head. “and I’m sorry I overbooked myself, I know I haven’t had the chance to come visit in a bit. I want to, I really, really do. Life is just…” 

“Insane?” Seth supplied, and Jon grunted in agreement. 

“I have some time off for Christmas. I can make it up to you on like….. the 27th. I can probably even stay until I have to leave for Japan. I’ll have to check with ‘nee, but…” 

Seth’s face grew warm, and he felt some heat bubble up inside of him, a bubble of anticipation he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

“Really? I’ll… I’ll be home. Maybe you can come and visit my mom, she probably misses you,” Seth said softly. Jon chuckled. 

“I’m charming, what can I say?” 

“Mmm,” Seth just hummed. 

“We can have a few days just for us baby, it’s been too long.”

“Tell me about it…” Seth groused, only to get a chuckle from Jon. 

“I’ll just let new japan know I’m leaving from des moines. Pretty sure I’m leaving the second…” gives us plenty of time yeah?” 

“Almost a week…” Seth replied. He thought back to the last time him and Dean had spent that long with each other. They’d had a couple chance one day encounters since Jon had left, but the last time they got to spend more than a day together was back in April. 

“Has it really been more than six months? Jesus,” Seth said, pulled out of his fantasies thinking of the length of time. 

“Yeah. Been too long. Haven’t fucked yuh in almost three, either,” Jon murmured in reply. Seth felt a blush creep over him. 

“Fuck, I know,” Seth said, a slight whine to his tone. Jon chuckled.

“You missin’ my dick baby?” 

“Are you missing mine?” Seth snapped back, he shifted on the hotel bed and moved a hand to palm his dick through the pair of basketball shorts he was wearing. 

“Of course I am, babe. You know I love that pretty little package you got,” Jon spoke low and soft, almost illegible if Seth hadn’t been accustomed to this kind of speech from him. 

Seth moaned, deeply affected by Jon’s dirty talk. It had even been a sec since they’d last got to do this on the phone.

“Jon…fuck,” Seth panted, pressing his palm down against his covered dick. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Jon suddenly asked, rather sternly. Seth’s hand stilled. He felt a wave of humiliation wash over him. He moved his hand. 

“No,” Seth said. He doesn’t know why he felt inclined to lie. Maybe he knew deep down he should have asked Jon for permission. 

“Hmm,” Jon said, contemplatively. “You sure?”

Seth nodded, before he remembered that Jon couldn’t see him. 

“I’m sure,” he said, grateful for once that Jon’s stupid Android didn’t have face time. 

“Well, why don’t you be a good boy for me and get your little dick out. No touching. Send me a picture of how much you want me.” 

Seth swore, racing to grab the waistband of his shorts and hastily pulled them down. His cock was hard, and sprang forward easily once free from its binds. Seth grabbed his phone, opening up the camera and snapping a picture of his hard cock. He instantly deleted the photo after he’d sent it to Jon.

“Okay,” Seth said, putting the phone back on his chest while he waited with balled fists for Jon to react to the photo. Soon he heard a pleased hum through the receiver, and he knew Jon was happy. 

“Standing’ tall for me huh baby?” Jon chuckled, 

“Yeah, fuck. You gonna send me something back?” Jon just laughed, but Seth heard some rustling on the other end so he knew Jon was fulfilling his request.

Sure enough, Seth’s phone buzzed and he opened his phone to find an Android quality photo. Jon was wearing jeans, and had pushed his zipper down and pulled his cock out, holding it with one hand. Seth’s mouth watered. It had been so long since he and Jon had been together, and Seth was dreaming about that thick length filling his mouth. 

Seth moaned softly, and reached to grab his own dick, but pulled his hand away. Jon hadn’t said he could yet. 

“Like what you see baby?” Jon asked darkly, and Seth was pulled back to reality. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

“Can’t wait til I see you again, baby. Gonna put this fat dick down your throat til you choke on it,” Jon was panting, and Seth had a feeling he had moved to jacking himself, but Seth didn’t dare. He whined, and curled his fists into the sheets. 

“I wanna choke on it,” Seth said quietly. He brought a hand up to trace the outline of his lips, pushing one finger into his mouth and pressing down on his own tongue. There wasn’t any way it could simulate Jon’s cock, but it felt nice, and Seth could pretend they were Jon’s fingers if anything. 

“You always do. You touchin’ yerself?” Jon asked, voice low and gruff 

“No,” Seth whined, but his voice slurred around his fingers. 

“Aww babe, you’re really missin’ my dick down your throat huh? You suckin’ on your fingers? It ain’t the same baby,” Jon cooed. Seth both hated and loved when Jon talked down to him, babied him. He truly never let anyone else talk to him like that, but Jon…. Jon knew just how to make him melt, and obey. He was one of the few people who could successfully calm him down. 

“Mmhmm, Seth just moaned, sticking another finger in his mouth. 

“Talk to me baby, tell me what you want,” Jon said. Seth took a breath in through his nose. 

“I wa’uh,” he started but Jon tutted, cutting him off.

“Baby I know you’re missin me but I can’t hear you when you’re chokin’ on yer fingers. Take ‘em out for sec okay, be a good boy.” 

Seth whined as he removed them, his head was entering that fog like state he got in sometimes when Jon was talking him down. It was like being lowered into a gentle fog, or a grassy field, content with everything surrounding them. 

“Now, tell me.” Jon said, and his voice was stern now. 

“I want… you. Want you to be here, want to feel you inside of me, next to me, around me. Wanna breathe the same air and kiss your lips and hold you close and…” Seth trailed off, and looked down to his his dick, hard and standing at full alert. 

“And I wanna touch myself. Please, Jon can I please?” Seth asked, it was close to begging, but Seth knew Jon would like that. 

“Baby, you’re so sexy, yes touch yourself. But go slow, I don’t want you getting there too quick.” 

Seth cried out and wrapped a hand around his cock, he began pumping slowly. 

“Get yer fingers back in your mouth lemme do the talkin’,” Jon said, and Seth was quick to comply. 

“That’s right babe, pretend it’s me there. God baby, I miss you so much,” Jon was panting, clearly stroking himself with a fervor, and that image sprang to the forefront of Seth’s mind. 

Seth whined, high pitched and nasal. He tilted his head back, inadvertently arching up off the mattress. 

“That’s right baby, I know you’re desperate for me, can’t wait til I got you underneath me. Gonna fuck you so good you’ll feel my cock in your throat,” Jon kept talking, spewing filth as Seth just casually lost himself. 

“Stop.” Jon said, suddenly. Seth choked out a noise, and gingerly lifted his hand off of his dick. 

“Why?” Seth croaked out, his fingers falling out of his mouth, confused. Jon chuckled.

“Just to see if you would. Keep going, I know you can follow directions.” Seth huffed, but took his dick in hand again. 

“There you go, you’re almost there sweetheart, I know it,” Jon crooned. His voice was low and sweet, and Seth whimpered, imagining Jon’s hand on him. 

“I…” Seth started, he could feel that familiar feeling bubbling up inside him. 

“You what, baby?” Jon asked

“M imagining. You, here. You stroking me while you fill me up,” Seth muttered, closing his eyes and retreating into the fantasy. It was familiar enough, it was easy for Seth to scour through the many memories he had of the two of them together. 

“Soon, baby. Soon enough I’ll get to you. Gonna make you forget I was ever gone,” 

“Please, please, can I…” Seth choked out. 

“Yeah, baby, come for me.” 

Seth didn’t need to be told twice. His back arched off the bed as he came over his hand. Seth was moaning unashamedly into the receiver. Jon’s voice seemed so distant in the moment, but Seth could vaguely hear him on the other end, panting and mumbling out curses under his breath. 

“Fuck,” Jon swore, and Seth recognized the tone, had heard it plenty of times before, the sound of Jon coming undone. Seth let himself relax into the bed, listening to Jon’s breathing evening out. 

“That was nice,” Seth mumbled contentedly, rolling onto his side and placing the phone next to his head again. Jon hummed in response. 

“Yeah,” he agreed softly. The pair of them sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company (from miles away) 

“I need to go to sleep,” Seth sighed. He didn’t really want to get off the phone, but he had to be up early tomorrow to get on the road for a house show. 

“I prolly should too,” Jon grunted. “I’ll check dates with Renee and get back to you in a couple of days. Gotta get up to see my boy,” Jon said. Seth’s heart sang, looking desperately forward to their upcoming week together. 

“Please do,” Seth said, yawning. “I love you, Jon.” 

“Love you too, Colby.” 

He hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays! There might be a part two to this at some point. 
> 
> You can [follow me on tumblr](http://www.wrestlingsucks.tumblr.com) if you’d like!


End file.
